This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Modern vehicles may be equipped with a system to lower a temperature of a fluid. One example of such a system is an exhaust gas recirculation system of an internal combustion engine. More specifically, an air to fuel mixture within a combustion chamber may have its temperature lowered by introducing post-combustion exhaust into intake air that is subsequently utilized in the combustion chamber. While systems that lower fluid temperatures have been satisfactory for prescribed applications, a need exists to more reliably reduce temperatures of a fluid.